Fixing Beast Boy and Raven
by Miss Moon
Summary: Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg are fed up with Raven and Beast Boy. Their arguing is getting very annoying. Robin gets an idea, and with a little help plans on fixing BB and Raven's friendship, with some unexpected results. BBR and RoSF
1. In which we're introduced to the problem

A/N: Hello! I'm sorta new (this is a story that I find myself seriously committed too)to fanfiction writing, but not to reading. I enjoy the Teen Titans fandom quite a bit, and was suddenly struck by the inspiration to write a fanfiction myself. I'm a big fan of the Beast Boy and Raven couple, so that is what this is! Also a side of Robin and Starfire because they really are quite cute. I'm also interested in someone to edit my story, if anyone is interested in helping out a serious newbie writer, write me an email or say so in a review. Hope you enjoy the first installment of my story!   
  
Fixing Beast Boy and Raven  
  
Chapter One: In which we are introduced to the problem  
  
Titan's Tower was in a moment of suppressed chaos. Oddly enough, it had nothing to do with arguments on what to eat, whose turn it was to do the dishes, or video games. It also had nothing to do with Slade, something for which all of the Titans were grateful.   
  
Slade hadn't made any attacks, acted out any premeditated crimes, or in fact contacted them in anyway. It also seemed that the rest of the crime world of Jump City was following his lead, as there really hadn't been any disturbances deemed large enough for the Titans to be called in. This too originally made the Titans happy. After all, every team needs a break.  
  
This break had been going on for a month. And even Beast Boy couldn't play video games for a month. Tensions had been running high. Robin had exhausted every lead on Slade, Starfire had baked (or attempted to) everything in the desert book, Raven had gotten sick of herbal tea, Cyborg's T-Car couldn't get any shinier, and Beast Boy had beaten every game they owned. And yes, they were bored. The tension was right below the surface, and all of them knew it.  
  
For Beast Boy, the lack of crime had at first been nice. It gave him time to master the video games. But now that he had done just that, he was left with nothing else to do except confront his feelings about a certain dark haired sorceress. It had plagued him since a few months ago. But with Slade running amok he had never had time to work it out. He had hoped the feelings would just go away, but to his shock, they had just gotten stronger.   
  
The object of his affection was currently sitting at the end of the couch, rereading one of her books for the third time. Beast Boy glanced up at her, and instantly regretted it, for his thoughts immediately focused on that rather annoying emotion called love. And for a brief second he was reminded of Raven's personified emotions, and conjured up an image of his emotions, differently colored skin to fit each one.   
  
He snorted and suppressed his laughter, as to not annoy the 'Dark One.' But it was in vain. Raven's eyes flickered over to his position on the plush rug on the floor, a purple eyebrow receding into her hairline.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked in her ever monotone voice.   
  
Beast Boy swallowed trying to come up with an answer, he would rather not tell her what he'd laughed at, for fear she would be reminded of the time he and Cyborg intruded into her mind. Then his eyes widened as a thought came to him, couldn't she read minds anyway?  
  
"Uh....well....nothing....actually, can you read minds?" He stammered.  
  
Raven furrowed her brows at him. "Is that what you were laughing at?" Misunderstanding what she had said, he exclaimed, "You CAN read minds! Please don't be angry about that time me and Cybo-"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Her dead panned voice echoed in the huge room.  
  
"What do you mean what am I talking about, you-"  
  
"I can't read minds. You wouldn't have anything to worry about anyways, there wouldn't be anything there for me to 'read' if I could." Satisfied, Raven returned to her book.  
  
Beast Boy sat there stunned. Normally an insult like this wouldn't have bothered him, he received quite a bit of verbal abuse from Cyborg. But the fact that this was Raven, (secretly the object of his affection) who had insulted him, it stung more then he thought it would. And for once, he couldn't bring himself to laugh it off with another half-hearted joke. Instead, heaving a sigh, he stood up and walked out of the main room.   
  
Purple eyes followed his retreat all the while. Raven continued to stare at the doorway he'd gone through. She finally gave a half-hearted sigh, like she was attempting to act annoyed, and went after Beast Boy.  
  
Tracing his steps she walked with a confident stride down the air-conditioned hallways. Some semblance of guilt ran through her and she needed to fix that. Besides, she hadn't really meant to hurt him. People don't intentionally hurt those they cared about. And she cared about Beast Boy, perhaps more then the other Titans.   
  
She rolled her eyes in aggravation as her thoughts once again returned to the conflict of Beast Boy. More specifically, her emotions associated with Beast Boy, a potentially dangerous combination, she figured.  
  
It hadn't really been that long ago when she had stumbled across a new emotion. And while her carbon copy still hadn't really identified herself, she had that sneaking suspicion it was love.   
  
Raven turned down another hall and saw the fleeting shadow of Beast Boy on the wall. She continued to think as she trailed behind him. At first she had been in her form of shock. A state in which no one noticed anything, but chaos still pulsated through her. She narrowed down who she would feel love for. Not Robin, he was too, 'good.' She was fairly certain she wasn't into the same sex thing. So Starfire was out. Her and Cyborg shared a fairly tight friendship, but she decided it really wasn't anything more then that. When she came to Beast Boy however, she couldn't find a reason why she wouldn't love him. Which was odd. But believe it, she tried. Yet every time she reasoned why she wouldn't, that unknown emotion would come back with an argument, something she couldn't disagree with. So thus, she liked, (loved if her unknown emotion had her way) Beast Boy.   
  
By the time she made it to Beast Boy's room, she was feeling rather agitated. Thinking about things like love frustrated her. It was a concept so completely foreign to her. And she hated the fact she didn't know what to do about it, because it certainly wasn't just going to go away.  
  
She sighed once more (yet something else to be angry at) and knocked upon his door. Raven waited a few moments, her eyes fixed on the green lettering that spelled out Beast Boy on the door. After about a minute, she knocked again. After receiving no response, she decided to just go in anyway.  
  
The door slid back and Raven was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of, animal. Her nose scrunched up for just a moment before she stepped into the nauseatingly green room. The goth looked around for a instant, surprised that there was no sign of Beast Boy.  
  
As she stepped farther into the room, a particularly large green spider crawled onto her shoulder. Raven felt something on her right shoulder and looked directly at the offending arachnid.  
  
Her eyes widened and a lamp on the bedside table exploded. Uttering a very un-Raven squeak, she flung at the spider, sending it hurling through the hair. Before it could hit the wall it morphed into Beast Boy. He slumped down onto the floor.   
  
"Dude, that hurt, much! I didn't know you didn't like spiders Raven." He was in the classic anime pose, his hand behind his head and elbow in the air.   
  
"Well now you do idiot! " She snapped at him, her reason for being there momentarily forgotten.  
  
Beast Boy responded at the offensive and said harshly, "Well, for one who likes her privacy so much, you sure don't respect it much when it comes to others!"  
  
The two bickered back in forth. Outside of the room, Robin happened to be walking by. He listened to the fight and shook his head. Something really had to be done concerning Beast Boy and Raven. Then he suddenly had an idea, something that could fix that awkward relationship. Grinning evilly in a very uncharacteristic way, he rushed off to get help from Starfire and Cyborg.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it, the first chapter to my first truely committed too fanfiction. Hope you all liked it. c/c it really appreciated, since I've never really tried my hand at writing before. But remember, there is a fine line between critiquing and flaming, please don't cross it, I'm only here to please. Next chapter we find out about Robin's idea, or soon to be plan. Not sure when I'll update, I'm a slow writer, hopefully within the week, if people are interested, perhaps faster Thanx so much in advance! 


	2. In which Plans are made, and Raven comes...

**A/N:** Here is the the second installment! I am honored and flattered at the same time to recieve such a postive response to this story! I honestly didn't know how everyone would take it! I'm so glad that my writing has gotten better instead of getting worse I hope this chapter is up to par with the first. I must apolgize for the lack of Raven and Beast Boy interraction, there is some...but probably not what your thinking. This is mainly to fill the plot gap. Review responses at the end of the chapter. Also thanx so much to my editor SpAybaraSimonslit! She did a wonderful job editing this chapter!   
  
** Chapter 2: In which plans are made and Raven comes to a conclusion  
**  
It was around seven o'clock in the evening and the Tower looked simply dreary set against the gray skies. The weather was miserable and the skies looked like they were about to let out torrents of rain upon Jump City. This of course didn't affect Starfire's mood at all. Ever the optimist, rain simply meant a more mysterious atmosphere for the secret meeting that was about to take place between herself, Robin, and Cyborg.  
  
She giggled as lightening flashed, momentarily lighting up the darkened room. It was like a scene from an overrated mystery movie that Beast Boy had demanded they watch a few weekends ago. All they needed now was a set of black trench coats and a few cigarettes and it would be perfect.  
  
Starfire turned back to the table and sat herself down. As soon as she was seated the door made a small humming sound as it slid back to reveal Cyborg.  
  
"Hello friend Cyborg!" she exclaimed clasping her hands in front of her.  
  
Cyborg grinned at her halfheartedly and responded with, "Yo Star. Where's Robin, I'd like to know what this is all about. And where are Beast Boy and Raven?"  
  
The friendly alien hushed him and whispered, "Shhhh! This is a 'secret' meeting! Beast Boy and Raven are not to know. It is so exciting is it not friend Cyborg?" She stared at him expectedly.  
  
"Secret meeting? So this means it's about BB and Ra-" He was interrupted by the silver door sliding back once more to reveal Robin.   
  
"Glad you two could make it. Fortunately this has nothing to do about crime fighting. However I still find it rather serious." Robin's commanding personality beamed through promptly.  
  
Starfire hung on his every word. Cyborg glanced over at her and rolled his eyes. Normal behavior for the two of them. He spoke up, "This is about Beast Boy and Raven isn't it? And I know you as the fearless leader need to watch out for your team, but I don't think we all should be messin' with their friendship....or lack of one."  
  
"Lack of friendship? What do you mean Cyborg? Raven and Beast Boy do not like each other?" She waited anxiously for him to answer. But before he could Robin hastily spoke up.  
  
"No of course not Star. They are , perhaps teammates is a better word. But they like each other I'm sure...they just need to be pushed a little to show it to each other." He finished settling back in his chair.  
  
Cyborg raised his eyebrows in disbelief but Starfire seemed assured by Robin's words. Now that his friends weren't interrupting any more, Robin decided to explain what he had in mind.  
  
"Raven and Beast Boy could be friends-" a look from Starfire made him change his choice of words, "er, could be better friends...if they had the time to get to know each other." He paused to read the expressions on their faces.  
  
Cyborg took this chance to speak up, "So, you want to lock them in a room or something? That seems a little....can't believe I'm using this word, but....cliche'. And I don't think Raven would have too much trouble figuring a way out."   
  
Robin grinned, "Ah, I had anticipated that. Raven really could get out of any situation we might stick the two of them in. So I thought we could leave them alone here. For an extended period of time. All of us could make up an excuse and before we give them the chance to react, just leave. They could stay and watch Jump City by themselves, if anything got too out of hand criminal wise, we could always step in. That way, they wouldn't be trying to get away from each other, they couldn't. It would endanger the city. Though it may not seem like it in Beast Boy's case, he and Raven have a strong sense of duty when it comes to protecting Jump City."  
  
Starfire looked uneasy and voiced her concern, "But that seems unfair, to make the two of them watch the city while we are gone. They would be upset."  
  
Cyborg snorted, "Don't you worry Star, BB owes us for a lot of things. And as for Raven, she wouldn't go anywhere or would she care...don't you think Robin?"  
  
Robin nodded in agreement, "Yeah Star, besides, it could be like a mini-vacation. Both sides win. We get a vacation; they get to...uh..."  
  
"Strengthen their friendship," Cyborg finished. Robin flashed him a thank-you look. Cyborg continued, "Yeah, it'll also be a great way for you and Robin to, 'strengthen your friendship', eh Star?" He looked pointedly at Robin who glared in return.   
  
The optimistic alien's eyes lit up at the thought, "Oh how wonderful! This will truly make things better around our home! So when shall we leave?"  
  
Robin was drawn out of his glaring contest with Cyborg and looked thoughtful for a moment, before responding slowly, "The sooner the better I think. BB and Raven have been fighting more than usual. They both seem rather...tense."  
  
Cyborg agreed, "Yeah, something is bothering the two of 'em. And for once I don't think it's each other. They're just taking it out on the other." Robin nodded.  
  
"But why would friends do that? That makes no sense to hurt the other..." Starfire inquired.  
  
"It's not that they're trying to hurt each other Star, they just need to blow off some steam. By us going away, perhaps it'll show them that maybe they aren't so different from the other as they thought," the Boy Wonder assured her.  
  
Starfire seemed to accept this answer, but asked one more thing, "So, where will we go?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could go-" The sound of the door sliding back made Robin stop. Beast Boy took a few steps into the room and then froze. All eyes were fixed on him intently.  
  
Looking uneasy, Beast Boy stepped backwards and laughed uncertainly, "Uh, dudes, why are you all looking at me like that?"  
  
"Looking at you like what?! We were not looking at you nor were we planning any- mmph!!" Starfire's high pitched voice was ceased by Robin covering her mouth with his glove clad hand.   
  
Cyborg smiled nervously and managed to squeak out, "We're just, hanging out BB...uh, wassup?"  
  
Beast Boy was relaxed a little by Cyborg's words, but was still uneasy looking at Robin trying to hush Starfire. He figured it best not to ask. Perhaps it was some weird Tamaranian custom Star was trying to teach Robin.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if anybody had seen Raven..."  
  
"You're looking for Raven? Why?" Cyborg asked slyly.  
  
Beast Boy laughed vulnerably again for the second time, and his blush stood out painfully clear even against the dim lighting of the room. He was saved from answering however by a particularly bright flash of lightning, followed by a deafening boom of thunder. Without another word to his fellow titans, Beast Boy bolted from the room.   
  
He morphed into a cheetah and sprinted down various hallways, not really caring where he was going as long as he was away from the seemingly innocent questioning by Cyborg. Unfortunately for him, the electricity chose at that moment to go out. And though normally the darkness wouldn't be a problem for his feline eyes, it did take him a moment to adjust, and during that moment a door opened and he crashed head first into it.  
  
He reflexively changed back into his human form, and the last thing he thought (besides ouch) was how funny it was that he had run into the one door that didn't slide back at just the right moment.  
  
Raven stuck her head out cautiously. The thump against the door had shaken her considerably. The hood to her cloak was pulled back so she could see better, and she glanced down to find an unconscious Beast Boy laying in front of the door.   
  
Eyes widening in a mixture of alarm and suprise, she bent down carefully and felt his pulse. Finding one, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Straightening up she glanced up and down the hallway, hoping someone would come out and help her. Not knowing where the others were, and not wanting to just leave Beast Boy in the hallway, she lifted him into the air after whispering three words, and she walked back towards the changeling's room.  
  
Thankfully it wasn't a very long way. The doors slid back and she stepped carefully around articles of clothing, old dishes, and other various items (some of which had blue fuzz growing on them). Raven laid Beast Boy on his green and black comforter and watched him.  
  
Part of her wondered why she felt such an attraction to him. It was obvious to many of course, (except the green one himself) that he was good-looking in that comical way of his. There was another thing that made her enjoy his company. His sense of humor, though she would never admit it. She secretly enjoyed his joking nature; it made the world seem that much brighter. Which was a good change from her normally dismal outlook on life. She figured perhaps this was the reason she saw him in a different light then other people. He balanced her out. He too knew the harsh realities of the world, yet chose to instead focus on the brighter side. Raven admired him greatly for that.   
  
She allowed herself a small smile while staring at him. 'Yes,' she thought, 'I do love him.' Something shattered out in the hallway and she winced inwardly. This was a dangerous emotion. Her mood darkened significantly and without a backwards glance, walked out of Beast Boy's room, to ponder what to do about all of this.  
  
**A/N 2: Okay, here are the review responses, and the next update will be in a week or less. Thanx in advance, c/c appreciated!  
  
raven1322-** Thanks so much! I've updated!  
  
**The Dark Maiden -**Thanks! Updated!  
  
**Bee Bop-** LOL I agree with Rae/Cy, it is really weird to me. I'm not against Rae/Robin, every now and then I'll read one, but I'm a huge fan of BB/Ra Thanks for the comment!  
  
**soraoathkeeper**- smiles Yeah, I was laughing when I wrote the spider scene. I think it's sort of ironic, but she's gotta be scared of something...and that just seemed to fit...Thanks for the comment!  
  
**Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers** -is honored Thank you soooo much! Here's part 2!

**KlausBaudelaire25**-Thanks!  
  
**Wax Investment** -Thanks! I'm hoping my idea isn't too overdone...  
  
**new identity** -grins I will!  
  
**Marshmello Da Strawberry Cow** - Thanks so much! As for Raven being Goth...I think it varies between stories. I've seen some with her being a Goth and vice versa. If ya wanna know a little secret, I truthfully don't see her as being Goth, but it grew very monotonous writing her name over and over again. So I just tried to spruce it up a bit. So I do agree with you Thanx for your concern!  
  
**Star1993**- Thanks! Will do!  
  
**audi katia** -takes rose Thanks SOOOO much! I fell out of the whole writing scene for about two years, I just did a lot of reading. I knew for sometime that I had wanted to write something, I just didn't know if I could do a decent job! Thanks so much for boosting my confidence! hugs audi katia  
  
**Cool Cat 96** -Thanks!  
  
**Kestrel** - Thanks! Yeah, I'm terrified of spiders as well! I just thought it would be an interesting concept for Raven to be frightened as well, seeing as how she doesn't get frightned easily.  
  
**XxHot92xX** -Thanks!  
  
**Megan** - Thanks so much! I'm glad the characters aren't too OOC I'm trying to stay true to their personalities!  
  
**Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf** -Thanks so much!  
  
**spAybaraSimonslit** -Woot! Thanx so much for being my editor! And your comment left me smiling all day! Thank you!


End file.
